Flicking The Switch
by ScullyGirl 7
Summary: (Post Rain King) Mulder and Scully get stranded in Kroner.


Title: Flicking The Switch  
Rating: G  
Author: ScullyGirl 7  
E-mail: danasgfan@yahoo.com  
Summary: Post Rain King, Mulder and Scully get stranded in Kroner.  
Spoilers: Rain King  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully.  
Author's note: This is the 3rd fic I've written. It's post rain king. Please give me some feedback! Tell me what you think.  
  
  
FLICKING THE SWITCH   
By ScullyGirl 7   
  
  
Kroner Airfield 12:43 PM   
  
Mulder and Scully stood waiting for the small plane to take them Kansas City International Airport. It was their last chance to get out of Kroner, all the incoming flights for days were scared off by the excessive thunderstorms that happened the previous night. They arrived in Kroner, Kansas a few days ago to solve a case, instead they played matchmaker. Nevertheless, the case was solved.   
  
Mulder wiped the sweat off his brow and squinted his eyes as he looked up at the sky. It was getting really hot.   
"Mulder it's sweltering."   
Scully took off her jacket, her blouse clinged to her sides. Mulder diverted his eyes away from Scully to loosen his tie and remove his jacket.   
There was a faint buzzing sound in the distance. It was the small plane.   
"Finally!" Scully exclaimed.   
Suddenly a black St. Bernard jumped Mulder and a little blond girl followed.   
"Mulder!" Scully Screamed.   
"Please don't hurt Bob!" The little girl cried. "He's all I have now."   
The wet dog got off of Mulder, who got up and attempted to wipe the slob off his face.   
"Well, at least I'm cooled off now." Mulder said dryly, wiping the dog's saliva off his face with his soaked shirt.   
"What do you mean, he's all you have?" Scully asked with concern.   
The little girl broke down and clinged to Scully.   
"My dad he's been taken by the ghosts again!"   
"What?" Mulder asked, his face serious.   
"Hey, aren't you the mayor's daughter?" Mulder recognized that she was the little girl who was with the mayor when they first arrived in Kroner.   
  
The plane had arrived, ready to take the agents away from the small town of Kroner.   
Mulder and Scully gave each other knowing looks. Mulder went to the plane to talk to the pilot.   
"He says that he can come back tommorrow." He said.   
Scully nodded and stared at the plane longingly as it flew off.   
"Tell us about the ghosts, Sara." Scully said.   
"Daddy said a ghost takes him a night sometimes, and that's why mommy is angry with him in the morning."   
"When did he first tell you about the ghost?" Mulder asked.   
"My mom was waiting up for daddy all night and daddy told me the ghost didn't want mommy to see him coming in late at night. So when I saw him sneaking in through the window, that's when he explained to me about the ghosts." She stopped and looked up a Mulder, tears brimming in her eyes.   
"Only this time the ghost didn't bring daddy back."   
Mulder and Scully exchanged glances.   
"Let's walk you home, Sara. Your mom's probably worried sick about you." Scully said.  
  
Sara and Bob walked ahead of the agents on the short walk to her house.   
"Mulder, this isn't an X-File. We should have been on that plane." Scully said, her shoulders slumping slightly from the weight of carrying her duffle bag.   
"Let me get that Scully." Mulder carried her bag and his.   
"Thank you." She said appreciatively.   
"Sara spoke of ghosts, paranormal phemoneona Scully." He said plainly.   
"Mulder, how can you be so dense! Fill in the blanks, replace ghost with mistress. The Mayor obviously told this story to Sara to continue cheating on his wife!" Scully snapped at Mulder in disbelief.   
"Ohhh." Mulder said, realization setting in.   
They walked in silence for a few minutes, hearing the occasional bark from Bob ahead of them.   
Scully looked at Mulder, his skin glistened from sweat. She fought off the urge to touch him and turned her attention to a woman throwing clothes out of a door.   
  
"Mom!" Sara yelled and ran into the house.   
Mulder and Scully ran to the yard where men's clothes were strewn everywhere.   
"I'm getting a divorce!" The mayor's wife yelled to her husband who was in a car with another woman holding a baby. Bob jumped on top of the mayor's car barking furiously at him and the woman.   
Scully slowly backed away from the scene, pulling Mulder with her.   
"Don't you think we should help them?" He asked.   
Scully glared a him. "We're matchmakers, not marriage couselors. I need to take a shower, this heat is getting to me, Mulder."  
  
  
After Mulder and Scully got a rental car and ate lunch at Vince's Diner, they went back to the Cool View motel.   
  
"We'd like a 2 separate hotel rooms please." Scully said.   
"Sorry honey, all the rooms are filled up, the reunion has really brought a lot of folks into town. We do have one room vacant."   
"Are there any more hotels in town?" Scully asked.   
"Nope, this is the only hotel in Kroner."   
Scully looked back a Mulder with a disconcerting look. The motel owner tapped Scully on the shoulder, she turned back the face the old woman.   
"I know about the government and it's issues about sexual harrassment stuff. I watch Law and Order and Walker Texas Ranger religiously. But that shouldn't keep you and your..."   
The woman paused and a slow smile spread across her face as she looked Mulder up and down.   
"very hunky boyfriend from sharing a night together, even though he's your 'partner'."   
Mulder felt an unexplained chill race down his spine. For just an second he was afraid, and he wanted to grab Scully and run as fast and as far as he could.   
Scully nearly laughed out loud when she saw Mulder's panick face.   
"We'll take the room."  
  
They passed by the dilapidated room 11 which smelled of beef. Entering room 21, Mulder sat down on the bed for a moment and stared at Scully.   
"What?" Scully asked.   
"I called Holman and told him we were back in town and he suggested that we should go to a dance at the high school tonight at 7:00."   
"A dance? Mulder?" Scully was amused that Mulder was asking her to a dance.   
"No, not just a dance, it's for charity. All the proceeds from it go to buying a ambulance for Kroner. Remember how long it took for the ambulance to get here when that cow tried to kill me?"   
"Ok, it's 4:30 now I'm gonna take a shower." Scully took a second look at Mulder. "I think you need to take a shower first."  
  
  
While Mulder was taking his shower, Scully drifted off to sleep.   
  
"Drop your weapon!" Mulder screamed at the man in the deserted alley. The man held his gun to Scully's head. Mulder kept his gun steady, even though it was breaking his heart to see the look in Scully's eyes. Fear. Suddenly someone came around the corner behind Mulder and before he could sense it, a bullet ripped through his chest. "Mulder!" Scully cried. The man holding Scully threw her to the ground and ran away into darkness with his accomplice. She quickly ran to Mulder's side and called the ambulance on her cell phone. Scully applied pressure to his wound. "It's gonna be alright Mulder, Speak to me." She whispered through her tears. Seeing Mulder's eyes, Scully realized her worst nightmare had come true. She gathered him up in her arms and rocked back and forth. "Mulder! Don't leave me! Speak to me, Mulder!"   
  
Mulder heard a piercing scream, over the noise of the shower. He quickly jumped out and ran to open the bathroom door. Realizing he was completely naked, Mulder hastily grabbed a towel.   
He ran into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist to awaken Scully from her bad dream. Scully opened her eyes to see Mulder beside the bed holding her hand.   
"Are you okay, Scully?"   
"I'm Fine."   
Mulder's face was still creased with lines of worry.   
Scully squeezed his hand and gave a weak smile. "Mulder, I'm fine." She repeated. "Are you done in the shower?" She asked, getting off the bed.  
  
  
After Scully went into the bathroom, Mulder got dressed, then decided to take a nap.   
  
Mulder struggled to open his eyes. He was tired, his body felt heavy and numb. Memories of his life flashed before him, Scully, Samantha. The memories when he felt joy in his life. Mulder slowly opened his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room. He was laying on table and Scully was standing beside him. She was crying. Mulder wanted to wipe her tears away so badly, but he couldn't move. "Speak to me, Scully." He mouthed to her. "It's gonna be alright Mulder." She said to him. Mulder nodded, Scully's voice the sweetest sound he had ever heard.   
  
"Mulder! Wake up." Scully snapped at him.   
After the dream he just had, Mulder couldn't help but smile at her. "Why is it so dark in here, Scully?"   
"It must be another blackout, I guess the dance has been called off." Scully said in a hopeful manner.  
  
There was a knock on the door, Scully opened it. Standing there smiling was the motel owner and a few other women who were peaking into the room trying get a glismpe of Mulder.   
"Don't mind that little blackout, the lights will be on in a second. It happens to us all the time. We heard that you're going to the dance tonight! You and boyfriend are gonna be the cutest couple there!" The motel owner said, the group of women at the door nodding in agreement.   
"He's my partner, not my boyfriend. Our relationship is strictly professional." Scully said sternly.   
"You keep telling yourself that, honey." The woman smirked.   
Scully closed the door.   
  
  
Kroner High School 9:44 PM   
  
Holman and Shelia literally had to push Mulder and Scully out to the dance floor to get them to dance with each other. When they did, "Have you ever" by Brandy was starting to play.   
  
Mulder gently slipped his arms around Scully's waist and started swaying. She gave Mulder an inquistive look, then draped her arms around his neck and effortlessly picked up the rhythm.   
"Hey, Scully, guess what Holman said about you." She didn't say anything, but Mulder continued.   
"He said that you were, 'beautiful' and 'enchanting'."   
"Sheila said that you really knew how to kiss."   
This time Mulder was quiet for a moment. "Scully, she kissed me, I didn't-"   
"I know."   
Mulder and Scully glanced at Holman and Shelia, they were kissing.   
"Holman told me I should try it sometime."   
"Try what Mulder?"   
Their eyes met. Scully looked deep into Mulder's shining hazel eyes, a thought about how much she loved him, how much they had been though together. The thought brought tears to her eyes at that moment. She could relate to the song they were dancing to so much.   
Mulder thought about how perfect she was at that moment, how much he loved her, but never told her. This was his chance to finally tell her how he felt about her.   
Mulder took a deep breath and said in his husky monotone, "I love you, Scully."   
She drew closer to him. "I love you too, Mulder."   
They held each tightly, then shared a deep lingering kiss.   
Mulder and Scully continued to dance the night away.   
The switch had been flicked.   
  
THE END   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
